Eternal Flame
by Agilaz
Summary: This is the story of prince Lu Ten. And although some facts might be shady, the person that passed this tale down to me swear they are all true. But, of course, like any good bard I will simply pass it down to you so you can draw your own conclusions.
1. Flame of the Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any intellectual propriety related to it

Also, This is my first fanfic. But feel free to do any criticism you'd like but when you do it point out the reasons so I can actually improve. I hope to release more as time goes, but I usually don't have much time available.

This is the story of Prince Lu Ten, the rising Dragon.

First Chapter – Flame of the Winter

It was a clear yet cold morning in the palace and the silence that usually reigned over these walls, this day was broken by the distant cries of a baby. The royal chambers were filled with many nobles and even the Fire Lord himself was present to witness the birth of his first nephew. And although not said it was known he wished for a boy to assure the continuity of his royal heritage, as such he could not be more pleased when he heard:

"It is a boy, my lady, healthy too" said the royal physicist.

It was a strange sight for the new born, and he wouldn't remember it or even see such sight again. Everyone in the room had their hands in a position of reverence, even the Fire Lord himself for this wasn't aimed at the baby himself but to their god Agni, a request for the child to be blessed by him.

The silence now being broken only by the words of his father:

"You my son, a gift of the Golden Flame, shall be named Lu Ten in honor of the spirits that led me back from the Spirit World. And to you my wife, I've got to say I couldn't love you anymore than I already do." Declared Iroh, the Crown Prince, to all those around the room.

"Guards, deliver these words to the people. That the second line of the Royal Family is assured with the birth of Lu Ten, and as customs demand we shall hold a festival in one week to honor Agni and his infinite wisdom" Stated Azulon in a calm demeanor as he placed his hands in Iroh's shoulders, and although at first glance one wouldn't be able to know, he was happy.

"Yes, my Liege." Answered the Guard's Captain as they left to do his biddings.

Only then the nobles disengage their posture of reverence and proceeded to congratulate the family. First the Fire Lord himself, followed by Iroh and then his wife Liu Huan. The gifts we're numerous to the point most people would never achieve a wealth of this size even in a lifetime of working.

And although still exhausted by the deliver, Liu Huan raised the baby in her hands. And as his little hands grasped her finger she smiled, unbeknownst of the future that awaited him.


	2. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any intellectual propriety related to it

Also, This is my first fanfic. But feel free to do any criticism you'd like but when you do it point out the reasons so I can actually improve. I hope to release more as time goes, but I usually don't have much time available. I hope you enjoy the chapter, even tho it is so small :-)

Second Chapter – The Funeral

Since then many years passed…

Years too ordinary and happy to be a part of this tale. But it all changed the day Prince Lu Ten reached his 8th anniversary and what should have been a time of joy, was marked by grief and sorrow as Liu Huan had fallen ill.

Perhaps for he was still too young and naïve to fully understand, the little prince could not but cling to the feeling his mother would get better, a little ray of hope over dark times as his Father would have said. Although this wasn't a feeling shared by others, after all one peek was enough to know she was beyond recovery.

Of course as soon as these notices reached General Iroh, he and his legion retreated from the battlefield in order to return home. Something that cost the conquest of the Serpent's Pass and would later be known as The First fall of the Dragon, but even worse that greatly enraged the Fire Lord. And although I wish it was different, he never arrived on time; perhaps the disease had been too quick or perhaps Liu had been simply too weak to ward it off, but that's not what matters. What matters is Iroh never forgave himself for this, and that changed him.

A great funeral was held, befitting of a princess even, and all the nobility was present to pay their respects as the body was slowly consumed away in the holy flame; a mere formality named that way because of it's white aspect, a characteristic only the sages know how to create and reserve only for those of the highest standing in society.

Prince Lu Ten himself was paralyzed; for to him the white flames that slowly consumed the body was the realization this was final. She, the person he was closest to, would never hold him again or even pat him. And although it wasn't appropriate behavior for a crown heir, he cried.


End file.
